Penguins Attack
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: During a relatively uneventful morning at Kinkan Academy for The Fine Arts, there was a bloodcurdling scream that pierced the air. The peace that had once been was shattered in an instant as they were invaded by an army of... penguins? .Mid series.


((A/N: Yes, I've done it… I have written a fic involving… penguins…

Mwahahahaha!! All shall bow to my penguin armies:3 The madness will not end! No! It shall be a continuing random flow of random and evil penguin-y madness! Bwahaha!

-ish sugar high-

Oh yeah! It takes place somewhere mid-series!

XD I hope you all enjoy reading!!))

* * *

**Penguins Attack**

_Chapter One; Confusion_

There was a pregnant pause in which Neko-sensei tried to digest what he was hearing. The student sent to give him the message shuffled nervously, hoping that her teacher wouldn't assume she was just pulling a prank.

Finally, Neko-sensei seemed to find his voice, "…penguins?"

The student gulped, "Hai, Neko-sensei."

The eccentric teacher appeared to be in great thought, entirely forgetting the girls presence, "It can't be…" he started pacing, "I knew this day would come but…"

"A-ano… Neko-sensei?" the girl spoke hesitantly, "I-it's not true… is it?"

He seemed to snap out of his thoughts and nodded gravely, "I'm afraid it is… our pianist disappeared just this morning…"

She looked confused, "Pen2-sensei?"

"Anteaterina-san!" she jumped, Neko-sensei was using his teaching voice, "Gather as many of your classmates as you can and bring them to the practice room! I must speak with the principle!"

Anteaterina gulped and nodded, turning to get her friends…

…until a piercing scream shot through the air.

"Blast!" Neko-sensei cursed, "There's no time! We must hurry!"

Anteaterina ran as fast as her legs would carry her, terrified of what was happening and desperately calling for the students to report to the practice room. The intercom crinkled with noise and the principles voice spoke.

"_Students! You must hurry! Go to—AHH! How did you get in?! Ah! Don't! No—"_

The principles voice disappeared and the students stood nervously, afraid of their principles panicked screams.

The intercom came to life again but it was not their principle…

"_Brains…"_

The voice died and Anteaterina began towards the ballet practice room, ceasing to care how many of her piers followed her example.

The penguins were attacking.

---

Ahiru yawned, fairly satisfied with the rest she had acquired the night before. It was going to be a wonderful morning…

The sun shone through her curtains and while she relished in its warm light she realized that if she were waking up on time, the sun would not be shining quite so brightly.

Jolting off her bed a little too quickly she cried in surprise as she rushed to get dressed, all the while wondering why Pique and Lillie hadn't even attempted to rouse her.

Peeking her head out of her room she called for her friends, "Pique? Lillie?"

Silence greeted her.

'_They must have already left…_' she didn't ponder long nor did she break into a run for class like she normally would.

Screams were coming from the campus.

Finally, out of panic and surprise she rushed to the window of her room to see what the commotion is. Other than the screaming and running students there didn't appear to be anything wrong…

"_There's still one left in here Skipper!_"

Ahiru whirled around, surprised at the voice, even more so when she realized that it wasn't a _human_ voice.

If she wasn't a duck she wouldn't have understood it.

The bird waddled into the room, holding a shotgun and continuing to call back to his comrades.

"Q-qua—?!" Ahiru slammed her hands over her mouth, '_A p-penguin?!_'

"_Good work, Private!_" another penguin waddled in, this one looking downright menacing.

The hand over Ahiru's mouth was starting to slip.

"_Rico! Come here and detain it!_" the new penguin sounded bossy, Ahiru figured he was used to bossing people around.

Ahiru did _not_ want to wait for 'Rico' to come and detain her.

"W-wait! Yo-you don't need to detain me!"

Both penguins started when she spoke, the bossy short one glared.

"_She knows too much, we need to silence her._"

When she heard more waddling down the hall she realized that she was facing the only way out. 'Private'(she assumed that was his name) had long since gotten distracted enough to lower his shotgun so that it wasn't pointing at her entirely.

She leaned further towards the window she was already half outside of.

Skipper noticed the movements and shot his gaze back towards her, fully knowing that his orders would involve Private and his shotgun, Ahiru clenched her eyes shot and scrambled out of the window.

"Quack!"

In a bright flash of light that the penguins were not able to waddle fast enough to see what it was, Ahiru the girl vanished and Ahiru the duck clung desperately to the ledge, out of sight of Skipper's keen eyes.

"_She escaped!_"

There was some argument(mostly Skipper lecturing Private) and eventually she heard them leave her room.

"Qua…" Ahiru sighed in relief and fell to the bushes bellow. Luckily enough, her clothes(that had fallen long before her) cushioned her fall some.

After stumbling to her feet she was finally able to see the horror that was attacking her school.

There was an army of penguins.

"Quack!!" Ahiru eyed the scene with horror. Some students were tied up and hung upside-down, others were still running. The penguins were continuing their attack relentlessly, some walls were knocked down and she swore she heard someone shooting a gun and a large group was attempting to break the glass leading to the ballet room…

The ballet room!

"_Pique! Lillie!_" Ahiru quieted down when a penguin peeked in her direction. '_I need to find Fakir!_'

There was no way she would be able to get into the ballet room at the moment, but maybe with Fakir's help…

Where would he be?

Ahiru squawked in panic, what if they had Fakir?! He wasn't like her, there was no way he would show up to school late(most boys in Neko-sensei's class were like that…) so he wouldn't be at Charon's, or even on the way here.

"_Mytho!_" Ahiru quacked happily upon realizing it, if there was a chance Mytho was in danger(which there most certainly was) Fakir would be where Mytho is!

…where would Mytho be?

Ahiru had no time to ponder it; apparently her last cry had caught some attention.

"_I heard a sound from over here! Kyaaa! Aren't you proud of me Pirate Penguin?!_" it was a girl penguin.

A very, very, loud girl penguin.

Ahiru scrambled to hide in the bushes, all the while wondering, '_Pirate penguin…?_'

"_Arg! Just lead me to the target!_"

He sounded annoyed and if Ahiru wasn't mistaken, he was trying to have a pirate accent.

'_I suppose that's Pirate Penguin…_' Ahiru gulped, hoping he didn't have a weapon.

"_There's no one here! You've deceived me Schoolgirl Penguin!_" the voice was very angry now and Ahiru had to feel sorry for this 'Schoolgirl Penguin'(though she puzzled over the extraordinarily odd name), "_This will be the last time! Die Ninja Penguin!_"

Ahiru's eyes widened and she quacked in horror, they were going to fight!

…wait… 'die Ninja Penguin'? Who's 'Ninja Penguin'?! And why does he have to die if Schoolgirl Penguin lies?!

There was the distinct sound of a katana being unsheathed and Ahiru determined that she would not be the cause of bloodshed.

"Q-Quack!!" she burst from the bushes, ready for certain doom…

…only to see what she assumed were Pirate Penguin and Ninja Penguin fighting at least ten yards away.

"_Wha…?_"

A dreamy sigh was heard from nearby and Ahiru jumped in surprise.

Schoolgirl Penguin was giving moony eyes to the two fighters, "_They're so dreamy…_"

Ahiru, not seeing what was so dreamy about two guys trying to kill each other, snuck off unnoticed.

'_Where would Mytho be…?_' she didn't have to think long, '_With Rue-chan!_' ever since she'd given him the raven blood, Mytho had been practically glued to Rue's side!

She stopped her mad dash down the halls, a few penguins running past and causing mayhem, realizing a very crucial fact…

…she had no way of finding Rue. Thereby having no way of finding Mytho and in the end having no way to find Fakir.

"_What am going to do?!_"

"_Need help?_" Ahiru jumped in surprise, whirling to see who had spoken. It only took a second for her to turn ghostly pale.

"_Gh-g-ghost!!_" Ahiru quacked in fear and began to run as far as she could away from the ghostly penguin.

Ghost Penguin shrugged, pondering for only a moment whether or not he should tell the poor duck that she was heading for Zombie Penguin's domain before deciding she probably wouldn't listen.

Ahiru panted and gulped, there were penguins _everywhere_! There were pirate penguins and ninja penguins and ghost penguins and mafia penguins and…

"_Brains…?_"

"_Z-zombie penguins!!_" Ahiru turned tale and began to run from the rotting penguin.

"_Brains!_" Zombie Penguin gave chase.

She was doing well for herself, considering Zombie Penguin's slow waddle(she didn't want to think about what would happen if he started sliding), right up until she felt her panties begin to slip out of the bundle around her neck.

"_N-no!_"

"_Brains!_"

The underwear slipped off and landed on Zombie Penguin's face.

"Quaaaa!!" tears of embarrassment sprung to her eyes, a bright flush crossing her face.

"…_brains?_" Zombie Penguin stopped, plucking the snow white undergarment off his face he looked at it in confusion. Ahiru stopped to see what he would do.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he opened his beak and held panties above it…

'_He's gonna eat my underwear?!_' before Ahiru could react, a voice broke into the madness.

"Ahiru!!"

"_Fakir!_" Ahiru whirled away from the sight of her underwear being digested to be met with the sight of the would-be knight rushing up.

"_Brains?_"

The voice came from far too close to Ahiru's ears for her comfort.

"Ahiru! Look out!"

"_Brains!_"

'_I guess I'll be joining my underwear soon…_'

* * *

((Ending Notes: Penguins! X3 they've come for the citizens of Kinkan town:3 anyone recognize the penguins from Madagascar? XD The other penguins are just random ones the Burbs-chan drew once :3

I know it's crazy, I know it's random, but is it funny? XD I hope you all enjoyed reading it! It was really fun to write!

Anyone want me to update so they may know what happened to Ahiru? Will Zombie Penguin eat her brain? Or will Fakir kill the undead panty eating bird? Mwahaha:3

Oh yes, if any of you have penguins you'd like to appear, feel free to tell me! It can be anything from a penguin from an Anime(like Tuxedo Gin!) to an original penguin you thought of on the spot!

-Muse-chan on a sugar high and ignoring her flu!))


End file.
